List of ChalkZone characters
This is a list of characters from the Nickelodeon animated series ChalkZone. Main characters Rudolph Bartholomew "Rudy" Tabootie Voiced by Elizabeth Daily. the artist whom the show stars. Rudy is the main character.; He is also in Fifth Grade. He travels Chalkzone with his best friends Penny and Snap. He has magic chalk that he can use to draw portals into Chalk Zone and draw things out of thin air. It has been suggested throughout the series that he has a crush on Penny. Snap Voiced by Candi Milo. A small blue, humanoid drawing made by Rudy, and his best friend. Created by Rudy when he was 8 years old, he speaks with a New Jersey-like accent, and is adventurous and witty. His attire resembles a superhero's costume. Penelope Victoria "Penny" Sanchez Voiced by Hynden Walch. Rudy's best friend, a genius who helps him, and is the only other human besides Rudy who knows about ChalkZone. She is also in fifth grade just like Rudy. Its has been shown that she might have a crush on Rudy. Reginald "Reggie" Bullnerd Voiced by Candi Milo. The school bully. Gets stuck in a lot of things and his full name is shown in the unaired episode Teachers Lounge. He gets into trouble all the time and even has a school record with its own file drawer. Likes to give Rudy and Penny a hard time and bully them. He once also got into a fight with Snap in the episode "Snap out of water and lost. Minor characters Joseph Walter "Joe" Tabootie Voiced by Jess Harnell, Rudy's father, who runs a meat shop. Likes to invent food-based things like Cheeseburger Smoothies, Burger Gelatin and Cinnamon Hot Dogs. Becomes worried that Rudy spends too much time with his chalk drawings. His voice resembles that of from , but in a high-distorted pitch. Mildred Trish "Millie" McNally Tabootie Voiced by Miriam Flynn, Rudy's mother. Talks in an opera like tone when calling for Rudy. Doesn't know about Chalk zone but notices that Rudy can disappear for hours at a time. Likes to do yoga with her sister. Horace T. Wilter Voiced by Robert Cait, Rudy's cartoon-hating school teacher, despite that he once enjoyed cartoons as a child. Bruno Bullnerd Bullnerd's father. Principal Stingret The African-American principal of the school. Tilly McNally Voiced by Grey DeLisle, Rudy's aunt and Millie's younger sister. Sophie McNally Voiced by Grey DeLisle, Rudy's 2-year old cousin, Tilly's daughter and Joe and Millie's niece. Biclops Voiced by Rodger Bumpass, the guardian of the Magic Chalk Mines; used to only have one eye until Rudy drew him another one. Queen Rapsheeba Voiced by Roslyn Taylor, ChalkZone's song artist. Her name is a pun on the rapper Queen Latifah and possibly the Queen of Sheba or BathSheba (The wife of King David) from The Bible. She is not only a performer but she is a good friend. Snap has had a crush on her forever; Rapsheeba as shown in many episodes returns the feeling. Spy Fly Skrawl The Beanie Boys Skrawl's flying, singing henchmen. The Craniacs Voiced by Rob Paulsen, a group of robots looking for futuristic inventions, each one smarter than the last. They, like Skrawl, want Rudy's magic chalk. Whenever a new one is drawn, the last is deemed "obsolete", shut down, and put in storage. The Craniac currently functioning is Craniac #4 (it was originally #3, but Rudy drew a #4 to get rid of #3 and now #3 is shut down). They are primarily based on the numerous Brainiacs from Superman fame. See Also * List of ChalkZone residents * Chalkzone Category:ChalkZone characters ChalkZone